


15 Prison Take Over

by Merrianna, SpeedBurn (samwise_baggins)



Series: Speed Burn [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crime Scenes, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Gen, Hostage Situations, Prison, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrianna/pseuds/Merrianna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/SpeedBurn
Summary: An accidental killing in prison leads two CSI's into a hostage situation. How do they find the killer and get out with their lives?
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Catherine Willows
Series: Speed Burn [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/525127
Kudos: 3





	1. Heat of the Moment (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Yeah, seasons 1 – 5 of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
> Setting: AU: SpeedBurn: Las Vegas: After fifth season finale "Grave Danger".  
> Disclaimer: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation was created by Ann Donahue and Anthony E. Zuiker and produced by Alliance Atlantis Communications, CBS Paramount Network Television (2006-2009), CBS Productions (2006-2009), and Jerry Bruckheimer Television. I am in no way connected with these people, and I do not claim ownership of these characters, lands, or names. I have borrowed them to share a story, and most likely not a story any of them would have written, had they had the time or no. I am making no money from this and it is just for my entertainment and that of free entertainment to a select group. Thank you.  
> Distribution: Please ask first?  
> Note: In the SpeedBurn timeline series significant changes occur in various episodes, marking differences in each series. The initial drastically changed episodes are in chronological order: "Bait" (Without a Trace), "Reveille" (NCIS), "Lost Son" (CSI: Miami), "Bodies in Motion" (Crime Scene Investigation), "Summer in the City" (CSI: NY), and "In Name and Blood (In Birth and Death)" (Criminal Minds). Many episodes after those changes are also different. This story is number 15 in the grand scheme. Thank you.  
> Feedback: Yes, please, especially constructive.

xxx

The late spring Nevada sun had blazed all day, raising the temperate to an uncomfortable ninety degrees. Those who could, found shelter in air conditioned cars, businesses and homes. Still there were some unable to do so. As the day waned, people bustled home going from one refuge to the next.

The inmates that waited for their final court dates worked in some of the damaged areas that were left by the year's winter weather. Just like those that had the freedom to come and go as they pleased, the prisoners of the Southern Nevada Correctional Center were also heading back into their air conditioned cells. The day had been long and the ten men who had labored though the day were hot and sticky with the heat; it made tempers flare. This was usually addressed by the guards, but on this day, whether from the heat or the lack of enthusiasm, guards were slow to break up the fist fight that had started over who-knew-what.

The eight other men huddled around the chaos, not picking sides, just watching for the entertainment value. The match up was like the WWF or the biblical Samson vs. Goliath. The small Hispanic man seemed to have an advantage, but as the larger man's fist flew size indeed seemed to make a difference. The smaller dark-skinned man couldn't seem to keep his feet and with a bone-cracking sound the fight appeared to be over.

As the guards finally pulled the bystanders away so they could stop the commotion, it was evident to all that, with only the large man standing and the other on the ground not moving, the assault was the least of Alex Johns' worries.

Continued in Chapter One: Assignments Please


	2. Assignments Please

xxx  
Grissom liked the night shift; it was a time that most people were safely tucked away in their homes, with the exception of the tourists. He also didn't usually have to deal with the management staff of the lab. Of course that wasn't always the case. Fortunately today was one in which neither the Sheriff nor Assistant Director Ecklie were dogging his heels.

This was also a plus considering that he had arrived early to work because the air conditioner in his town house had decided to take a holiday. He would have to buy a new one, but seeing that it was so close to his shift, Grissom had decided to finish some of the paperwork that had been left on his desk for the past week.

Gil had noted Greg's Passat in the parking lot when he had driven up. He covertly had made his way to his office trying to avoid his newest CSI. Gil had nothing against the young man, however being around him tended to wear the older man out. He often wondered whether he'd had that much energy when he was younger.

Just as Gil unlocked his office door the receptionist handed him four files. He had to juggle his briefcase, coffee and the four files as he went through the door. It appeared that the files on his desk would have to wait a little longer. He wondered if by some miracle he could get Cath to do them for him. He shook his head at that thought, dismissing it immediately since the last time that had happened, he'd ended up with even more than before he had gone from 'Jackpot'. He would just have to make time either after work or take them home. Grissom set that aside in his mind as soon as he opened the first case file. It was for an urgent response to the Southern Nevada Correctional Center. He set it aside briefly to go over the other files. During his quick perusal he wrote concise annotations on each of the files.

Taking his coffee and the files, he left his office, making for his second-in-command's own small cell. There he saw that Catherine, as always, had everything neat in its proper place. He left three of the files in the middle of her desk, right where she would see them when she came in.

With the other, he made for the front of the building. There he had the front desk call for Greg over the intercom. Grissom wasn't going to waste his time trying to track down the energetic, former DNA expert.

The young man in question came rushing around the corner to stop abruptly at the sight of his boss standing there.  
"You're here early so you get to ride with me tonight," Grissom said matter-of-factly.

"Okay." Greg stood stunned unsure whether to be glad or scared; in the end he felt a little of both.

"Well, go get your stuff. I am leaving in two minutes," Grissom stated as he left, carrying the file in one hand and his coffee in the other.

Startled out of his own musing, Greg ran out after him, going to his own car to retrieve his CSI case. Greg climbed into the vehicle next to Grissom, his normal enthusiasm getting the better of him. He bounced a couple of times in his seat, "So Dad where are we going?"

Gil just rolled his eyes, "Call me Dad again and I'll leave you out in the middle of the desert."

xxx

In the break room, Cath waited for the rest of the night shift CSI's to come in. She was slightly annoyed at Gil for not calling to tell her that he'd gone out with Greg on an assignment and left her to assign the other cases on her desk. He had made notes on post-its as to which CSI's he thought would work best on the file covers, but that still didn't relieve her ire. She was more peeved, as she went over them, to note that they were the same recommendations that she would have made.

The first through the door was Warrick, his green eyes bleary from lack of sleep, and his yawn confirming Catherine's thought. Before the shift started, he went immediately to the coffee maker for a cup of sludge, as they called coffee at the lab.

Both Nick and Sara came in next, the Texan, ever the gentleman; let his brunette colleague through first. He had a rare smile that had just recently been starting to show up again since his near death experience. Sara had to smile back in response. In their hands they each carried coffee containers.

"Okay. This is how things are working tonight. Nick and Sara, you're on missing persons: two women were taken from their place of work. One is a stripper at the 'Kitten Club', the other is a dealer at the 'Royale'," Cath stated as they sat down at the table. She pushed the case files over to them.

"Why are we getting two disappearances?" Sara questioned, not complaining about the assignment, just curious about the thinking process on that one. Sara didn't mind working with Nick, they had a good rapport that she unfortunately couldn't seem to get with many people, being the introvert that she was.

"They were on the same street of the strip and had only an hour difference in their disappearances," Catherine responded.

"We're on a drowning at Lake Mead," Cath said, turning to Warrick.

"So where are Griss and Greg?" Nick inquired as he took a sip of his hot coffee, looking up from the files that he and Sara were given.

"They got lucky tonight; they are on a homicide at the Southern Nevada Correctional Center. An inmate was beaten to death." Catherine sighed as she wondered why Gil had decided on taking their newest member on such an assignment.

"Who wants to bet that Griss has a migraine by the time he gets back?" Warrick only half joked.

"That's a sucker bet if I ever heard one." Nick said, though he seemed to be considering the bet nevertheless.

"Ooh... You two need to grow up," Sara remarked as she got up from the table. "Hurry up, Stokes, or I'll leave you behind."

"You better hurry, Nicky. You wouldn't want to be left behind." Cath laughed for the first time that night.

Continued in Chapter Two: (when written)


End file.
